Dark Is Not Evil: A Pokemon Platinum Storylocke
by Unitarian Unfezant
Summary: Pokemon trainer Lord Clarence Dark (yes, that's his actual name) seems to be heading in the exact direction which most irredeemable scoundrels of the Pokemon world go through. Cresselia decides to send Orwell, a Chimchar with a gift for political commentary, to guide him in his Pokemon Journey so as to teach him a few valuable lessons. It's not going so well.
1. Introduction

Dark Is Not Evil

 _All that is gold does not glitter._

 _ **Hey, guys! I've decided to try out and write a Storylocke for my Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke challenge. This is my first time writing a fanfiction in quite a long time and I would appreciate any feedback that comes my way!**_

 _ **In case you don't know the rules of a Nuzlocke, here they are:**_

Rules

1\. One Catch Limit

I may only catch one Pokemon per area. This will be the first Pokemon my see. If I encounter a Pokemon you have already caught or an evolutionary relative of it, it is my decision whether to catch it or not. Shiny Pokemon may be caught despite any circumstances, but they will not be used throughout the game.

2\. Fainting Clause

Once a Pokemon faints, it must be boxed permanently. Under no circumstances should it be allowed to battled again until after you have completed the challenge. If all of your party faints in any circumstance, I will be given exactly one chance to try again. However, you must box all current Pokemon in your party except for your starter (if it is still alive). (NOTE: This is in effect partially because I don't want the story to end on a sour note).

Miscellaneous Rules And Clauses:

Legendary Clause: I must knock out all legendaries located in the game before the end credits. No exceptions.

In Regards To Writing: I'm going to write least three to five chapters for each gym. I've decided when to begin and stop new chapters. I may not advance to the next period of the game until I finish the chapter related to the previous period. This is to keep my writing synced with what's going on in my game. Me advancing too much into the game, not remembering the exact details and abandoning the challenge is something that happens happens too often.

 _ **About the fainting clause; usually, while playing Nuzlockes, Pokemon who have lost in battle are usually considered 'dead' according to this clause. I don't think I'll be very good at writing death scenes, so I'll be doing something else in case one of my Pokemon faints. If you don't like that, please move on; this isn't the story for you!**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

'You were asking me what was the worst possible thing that could happen, Clarence?' the other boy sardonically asked, as the two looked on at the mess. Being the region where the world's largest broadcasting station was, any time the media focused on a particular event was a hell of a time.

The standard news reporter, easily spotted by her hairstyle, spoke as the just as recognizable cameraman filmed the scene, adjusting his zoom and volume as quickly as needed to be. 'Tragic news!' she shouted, giving way to the scene so that the viewers could understand what was going on. 'For the first time in history, a competitor in the Little League championships has had his Pokemon-'

'You know, there's worse,' Clarence muttered as he stared at the chaos, 'I heard that if you put a Shuckle into a very specific set of conditions it possibly has more power than a nuclear weapon in terms of Bug-types-' he cringed, not wanting to remember what had happened earlier. The victim trainer was a Bug Catcher, and though Clarence saw no point in sticking to one particular branch of Pokemon, he could not help but feel bad for him.

'Remind me to look that one up,' Stephen said, 'At least when we manage to get home. This is going to cause some serious discussion next week in school. At the very le-ast-' sobs, wails and shrieks were heard from the center of the storm- 'This'll give 'em the chance to modify all the ridiculous rules they enforce. If that Caterpie could have ran a different set...'

As the two boys reacted to seeing their first casualty for the first time, deep in the heavens, at the height of the cosmos, in the plane unseeable to all but a few chosen ones, Cresselia, the guardian of dreams, was worried.

She was looking at the situation as well, but she wasn't focusing on the main line of events. That sort of thing sadly happened often, but at least Arceus had another little creature to welcome back home, if her estimates of the afterlife served correct.

No, what was she was concerned about was a boy who was watching the course of the events along with her. Lord Clarence Dark. (Which was, unfortunately, his real name.)

Clarence, her subject for today, brought back certain memories within Cresselia. He wore a scarf, and had dark hair up to the ears. He was with another boy, Stephen, but for now what mattered was what Cresselia saw in Clarence.

'Incomprehensible,' she said softly as she floated around the realms of space and time, keeping up with the hubbub in her mind. 'A boy, at the age of ten, has witnessed a death for the very first time...one of an innocent creature. And...I sense something disturbing about the boy...'

Cresselia paused herself, mind included. She called out to the greater legends, asking for wisdom regarding the events of this boy's life, and, as she meditated and calmed herself down, she slowlt started to learn about Clarence's experiences.

Memories swept through her like raindrops, and they shifted into fragments of information.

Cresselia opened her eyes. She finally understood what she had been trying to find in Clarence. Quickly as possible, she rushed towards the Halls of Philosophy, determined to find a particular Pokemon.

'So,' the Pokemon said, sighing as he glanced at the rain pouring out of the window, 'You're saying that this Lord boy has the potential to be the next dictator of the people?'

'By the looks of it, yes,' Cresselia noted, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. 'Think about it-he's lost a parent at an early age, and now he's seen his first death, at only ten. And the day before his father's death anniversary too. These sort of things don't just happen, Er-'

'But-' the Pokemon raised his paw before she could say his name- 'He's lost his father at age one. Too early to recall it, and I suspect it matters little to him. These are coincidences, Cresselia, dear. Soon enough he'll grow into a healthy man. I am curious-how do his dreams come into play with your theory?'

'Not very well,' Cresselia admitted. She hated it when the Chimchar was onto her. 'I can't seem to see anything suggesting the potential. Some patterns of recurring dreams, but nothing more. Take note, however, that I can't view somebody's exact dream, as we consider it an invasion of privacy. And only He can do that.'

'About He, seeing as He knows everything and that He is aware of every single thing that has happened, is happening, and will happen, why do you not request an audience with him to see what'll happen in the boy? He's fond of you.'

'Only because I am in contact with the Lake Guardians,' Cresselia reasoned, 'You very well know that I can't just require an audience with him. Besides, this whole asking him what'll happen in the future? It's fishy business. Nobody really knows what's inside the mind of such a Pokemon. Regarding your views on my concerns-I suppose you're not very interested in how he'll turn out, at the end?'

The monkey thought for a bit. 'How old did you say this boy was?'

'Ten. His name is Lord Clarence Dark.'

' _Lord Clarence Dark_?'

'His parents apparently wanted to name him after a distant ancestor who served in the Royal Court.'

'Unfortunately. Now, concerning his age, does this mean that the Lord-yes, Cresselia, I shall give him that name, don't look at me like that-considering that the Lord is ten, won't he be going on an adventure soon, according to tradition?'

'Most trainers in Sinnoh set out at the age of eleven or twelve, so, yes, I believe so. Does this mean you have an interest in the boy?'

'He certainly sounds interesting,' the monkey chuckled. 'Lord Clarence Dark...you know, I've always been interested in Sinnoh. With the many fables and myths surrounding it, as well as the vast amount of natural resources, I've the feeling it would be easy for anybody with a brain in sociology to take over it.'

Cresselia frowned. 'So...if I were to send you as a sort of...guide to Clarence, you would be willing to educate him in the right direction?'

'Seems like Cresselia has her eyes on a human,' Chimchar replied while grinning impishly. 'Like I said, I don't think he would be a potential threat, but if you suggest so, I will do it. You are, after all, a Legendary. I must obey your orders, I'm only here because of you.'

'And I knew you would be of use some day, ape,' she muttered. 'Well, it's getting late now, and Clarence is likely sleeping. Have a good night's sleep-farewell.'

And, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

The rain continued to pour, and Chimchar shook his head at the conversation that had just taken place. Cresselia didn't quite seem like the type to worry about this sort of thing. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that she was hiding something about Clarence from him.

He settled down on the rug of the Hall, and blew the flame at the end of his rear out. Only he could extinguish the flame-if he were to go outside right now, miserable as it might have been, the rain wouldn't have done a thing to him.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

Clarence wasn't sleeping.

Rather, he was watching the news with his mother. News about the Little League was airing on nearly every channel and being broadcasted on almost all radio stations. He suspected that his mother felt uncomfortable seeing live footage of the site, and he wasn't surprised when she switched of the TV a few screens later.

'Do you think they should cancel Little League?'

His mother didn't respond. Rather, she got up from the television and walked out of the living room. Clarence followed her without hesitation.

Noticing her son behind her back, Joanna switched open the light of her bedroom. She thought for awhile before she spoke. 'I'm not sure about this whole situation, Clarence, dear. I don't think they should outright cancel Little League, since it's very likely that his opponent cheated. But you know I don't approve of battling.'

'Mom,' Clarence said, smiling gently, 'You know I don't, either. I mean, it's fun to watch the competitions with Stephen, but I'm not really big on starting a journey. I'd just rather stay here and participate with you in Contests.'

Joanna reached out pulled him into a hug. 'You know this is hard for me to take in, especially on this day, dear. I apologize if I'm being a burden.'

'No, Mom, you're not,' Clarence said, hugging her back. 'You're not.'

After awhile, both of them let go, and Joanna yawned. 'Well, it's time for me to go to bed, Clarence. Try not to think too much about this, honey, it's not good to dwell on it. Sleep well.'


End file.
